1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multiple speed fluid displacement apparatus, and more particularly, to a multiple speed fluid motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple speed fluid motors are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,198 discloses a typical two-speed hydraulic gerotor motor which uses a rotary slide valve to switch the motor between a high speed, low torque mode, and a low speed, high torque mode.